


His smile

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Dom Brian, Dom John, Dom Roger, M/M, Multi, Other, Sub Freddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor





	1. Chapter 1

Freddie is an Omega and Brian is an Alpha,Freddie is sent off to marry him at the age of 18 while Brian is 23.Freddie doesn't want to at first. 

*Freddie's p.o.v*

Hi,i'm Freddie Mercury and i'm 18 and an Omega.I'm already being sent off to marry.I don't want to marry,i'm being sent off to Marry an Alpha,i'm gay and my parents know."I'm not marrying",i said."yes you are",my dad said."No,i'm not,i'm 18 and not marrying a 23 year old!",i said,"GO TO YOUR ROOM!",dad shouts at me."gladly",i said."GO!",dad shouts."okay okay,i'm going",i said,"don't give your father attitude",my mum said,"sorry mum",i said."I'll call you down for dinner",she said,"okay",i said.I went to my room.

I walked into my room and looked out the window.I wanted to be a normal Omega.I brushed out my long hair and plaited it to save it getting in the way."FREDDIE DINNER!",mum calls,i walked downstairs."thanks mum",i said.I ate my dinner and went to brush my teeth before bed.I went to bed that night thinking how i'm not getting married.I woke up in the middle of the night from a bad dream.

*The next day*

I woke up and got dressed,brushing my teeth as well.I put on my jeans and T shirt with leather jacket,i brushed my hair and braided it.I walked downstairs because i have to meet my Alpha i don't want to Marry."I'm not marrying yet,i'm 18 can't i wait until i'm 20",i ask,"NO",dad said,"fine",i said.I was nervous,i didn't want a rough relationship.I had bruises all over my back."Freddie,your Alpha is here",mum said,i was nervous really nervous.I had an anxiety attack and i think Kash noticed."Freddie look at me",she said,"you're having an anxiety attack,deep breathes",she said,i did."there we go",she said.We hugged."please be careful",she said,"i will",i said.

"Freddie,this is Brian,your Alpha",mum said."h h h hi",i stutter as i'm still nervous."he's nervous!",Kash shouts,"KASH!",i said.I was forced to go with him.I kept cursing under my breathe,i was tempted to walk away,i did.I walked to the park to get stuff off my mind and the bruises on my back.Brian could tell something was up."Freddie",he said,"go away",i said."whats wrong?",he asks,"i'm not marrying you",i said."who said anything about Marriage",he said,"my parents,they want me married",i said."we don't have to if you don't want to",he said."i'm just scared of being in a marriage from what my dad did to me",i said,my voice breaking."hey hey,look at me",he said softly,i wiped my tears."what about this? if you move in with me,we'll get to know each other",Brian said,i nodded.

"come here",he said,i ran into his arms,i squealed when he picked me up,"put me down",i giggle."hmm no and i love your giggle",he said,"i love your smile",i said.I wrapped my arms around his neck.Later that day,i moved in with him,i was tired.Brian made us dinner,"thanks",i said,we ate dinner.That night,we cuddled on the sofa watching movies,i fell asleep on him.I felt him move.


	2. Trust issues

*October 21st 1974*

*Freddie's p.o.v*

I have trust issues with others but not Brian,i can trust him."Freddie,this is roger",Brian said."Roger's my assistant when he's not being cocky"Brian said.I let out a giggle."Freddie",i said.I told Brian,i was going to chill in our room for a bit."Freddie,is everything okay?",Brian asked,i had my top off."Freddie what are the bruises on your back",he asked,i froze,tears pooled my eyes."its nothing",i said."Freddie",he warned."i don't want to talk about it",i said,"Freddie my dear,its good to talk about it,not to bottle up stuff",he said,"i don't want to talk about it!",i snap,i need to calm down."Freddie,you can talk to me",he said.

"fine,my dad did it",i said."come here",he said,i did."let me look",he said.I did,"Ow",i whimper."it hurts",i said,"what the hell did you dad do?",Brian asks in shock."belt",i mumbled."he used to beat me with his belt and punch me",i said.by this point i was crying."hey hey its okay",Brian said."my dad hated me",i said."can you please get out,i want to be alone",i said."okay,i understand",he said.I was getting pissy.I had to obey my Alpha.

I shut the door,i wanted to be alone.I had my phone with me

~~~

CALL:]

{John:hello}

{Freddie:john i i its m mme}

{John:Whats wrong?}

{Freddie:i'm with my Alpha}

{John:ALREADY?!}

{Freddie:yea,you know i'll have to obey to him,he's 23 and i'm 18}

{John:is he cute?}

{Freddie:his assistant is}

~~~

i hung up and wanted to throw my phone.I was tempted to smash it against the wall in anger.I did.His assistant must of heard."Get out",i said."Mr May wants to see you",Roger said."whatever,tell him not to bother because i'm not leaving this room",i said."as you wish",roger said.I rolled my eyes and face the wall.I kept texting John.

~~~

{John:so what you're saying is that you wont come out of the room until he makes you}

{Freddie:yes}

{John:you're impossible}

{Freddie:That's me}

~~~

I giggled at the text and put my phone down.I had a picture of my dear cat(Delilah).I wanted her.I missed her.But as if magic happened,she came to me."Delilah!",i said she headbutts me."oh Delilah,i missed you",i said."meow",she moews at me.she runs off,i'm alone again."Freddie",Brian said,"leave me alone",i sigh."whats wrong?",he asks,"nothing i'm fine",i said."Don't lie to me,i'm your Alpha",he said,"not yet you're not",i said."oh really",he said."Freddie will you Marry me?",he asks,"yes",i said,he puts the ring on my finger.

I jumped into his arms.his hand on the back of my head and his other on my back,i clung to him,we kissed."i fucking love you",i said,"i love you too",he said."we've got to plan a wedding",i said."leave that to Roger",Brian said."really?",i said,"he loves cars",i said."shit true",Brian said,i giggle.i had a spare collar somewhere.Its a nice black one with pink around it

Brian put it on me doing a bit loose as to not choke me.i felt him kiss my neck,i giggled at him."you really can't stop giggling",teased."shut up",i said."did you just",he said,"yes",i said."you know,i have all right to punish you",he said,"i know",i said,we kissed again."why are you so tall and i'm short",i said pouting."you're not short",he said,"i am",i said."no you're not",he said poking the tip of my nose.I huffed.

"okay then,you're grounded",he said,"for what?",i ask,"attitude",he said."i can deal with it",i said."okay then",he said,he pecked a kiss to my cheek.I had my phone,i called John and wanted him to come over.

~~~

{John:come to mind and sneak out}

{ Freddie:Are you sure,he just grounded me for attitude and he's my Alpha}

{John:Freddie,i'm an Omega}

{Freddie:Fine}

~~~

I hung up and grabbed a hoodie and put it on,i put on jeans as well.I grabbed my Adidas trainers and put them on,my door is shut,i opened the window and let shutting it after me.I ran to John's.Once i got there,John opened the door."hi",i said,"hey",he said."come in",he said,i do."he wont notice i'm gone",i said,"he better not",John said,my phone rings.

~~~

{Freddie:ye~}

{Brian:GET HOME NOW!}

{Freddie:y y yes Alpha}

{Brian:its sir to you}

{Freddie:Yes sir}

~~~

"he caught me",i said."i'll walk you home",John said,"thanks",i said.We get walking back to the Mansion.Once we get there,i'm already shitting myself scared."Inside",Brian said."yes sir",i said.John left."to your room naked",he said."yes sir",i said.My trust issues are coming back.Brian followed and kicked my back,i whimpered and ran.I ran to the bedroom in tears,i curled up under the blanket,crying and sobbing."Freddie bear",he said,"SHUT UP!",i said."Freddie,i'm sorry,i forgot for a moment",he said,i turned to face him,tears down my cheeks."come here",he said,he put me in his lap and wiped my tears away.He kissed my cheek.

"you're still being punished",Brian said,"m know",i said."can i keep my hoodie on though?",i asked,"sure",he said.I pulled off my jeans almost tripping i pull off my boxers and tripped."over my knee",he said,"yes sir",i said,pouting.He put me over his knee,he grabbed the baby oil and rubbed it on my bare arse,i giggled."it tickled",i said,he put the bottle down and brought his hand down on my arse."one sir",i said."*smack*two sir*three sir*smack*four sir",i said."good boy",he said softly."*Smack*five sir,*smack*six sir",i said,i wasn't going to hold up any longer.I tugged on his arm to tell him.He could tell,he laid me on my tummy and grabbed the soothing oil.

I hissed."I know bear",he said,he kissed my cheek.


	3. Wedding but goes wrong

*February 4th 1974*

*Freddie's p.o.v*

Its my wedding day,we're having an outdoor wedding.I put on my Tuxedo.I am so nervous,i did my hair in a braid with a plaited halo around my head.I asked John to walk me down the isle.We walked down the isle."do you Brian May take Freddie Mercury to be your lawful wedded husband and Omega",Roger said,"i do",Brian said,"And do you Freddie Mercury take Brian May to be your lawful wedded husband and Alpha",i was asked,"I i i i i i ",i stutter,i can't say 'i do',i can't break his heart."I do",i said swallowing hard.I was nervous.

I ran inside,tears down my cheeks from having a mental breakdown.I ran to me and Brian's shared room.I changed into a hoodie and sweatpants,i sat in my private bathroom with the door shut and locked,i grabbed my anxiety pills and took two of them and my anger pills,i took two of them.I was still crying,i rocked back and forth to calm down."Freddie Kitten",John said,"g g go away john",i said,"no,come out please",he said softly,i unlocked the door,and ran to him."hey hey,what's this all about",he asked,"John.you when i get like this",i said,"mental breakdown?",he asks,i nod,we hugged,"shh its okay,i'm here",he said."i'm here,nothing can hurt you",he said.

We pulled apart,I brushed out my hair and did a braid down the back."beautiful",John said,"thanks John",i said."you do know,your Alpha was getting pissy that you ran off",John said,"i know,i heard him",i said."he's in the kitchen drinking",John said,"let him i'll keep the door locked. ",i said."stay",i said,"please",i said,pouting."fine fine i will",John said,"thanks",i said,"FREDDIE!!!!!!!!!!!",Brian shouts,smirking."what did you do",John asks,"rearranged the kitchen and his own private bedroom",i said almost giggling,Brian ran in,rage in his eyes,i cower behind John."Freddie",Brian said,"i'm sorry i'm sorry i'm sorry",i said,now begging,he wanted me to do this."Up now",he said,"yes _alpha_ ",i said."Don't get fucking cocky with me",he said,"sorry sir",i said."my room now",he growled,pulling my hair,i let out a yelp of pain,.John followed,i looked at him for help.

"sorry i can't help,he's your Alpha",John mouthed.I rolled my eyes,"BEDROOM!",Brian said."y y y y y y y yes s s s s sir",i said,stuttering.I needed my anxiety pills.I was forced onto the bed,of course."you're getting punished whether you like it or not",Brian growled."yes sir",i said,i took off my hoodie and john took it,he knows its my favourite hoodie.Brian stripped me of my boxers.he pinned me down on the bed and stripped himself.i could hear him growling.he cuffs me to the bed.He stretched me without warning.He was going rough."STOP!",i cried."shut it",he growled,"yes sir",i said,i let my head hit the pillow,he forces himself into me,pounding,i bit my lip not moaning."moan bear",he said,"ah ah daddy ah",i moaned."SHIT YES",i moaned,tears down my cheeks from his roughness.

"daddy stop",i cried."ALPHA!",i shout.that got him to stop,"uncuff me now",i said,"don't disobey me",he said,"you're going to rough and it hurts",i said."I'm sorry",he said,he undid the cuffs and kissed my wrists and ankles,i put on my boxers and my hoodie and sweatpants,i cried into his chest."shh shh its okay,i'm sorry,shh shh",he cooed,rubbing my back."shh shh",he said.


	4. Wedding but goes wrong(2)

*Freddie's p.o.v*

Brian held me close to him as he slept,i got out of his grip and went to my private bedroom,i slept in my own bed,John with me,i took my pills.I snuggled to John."hello bear",he said,"mm",i hummed,"I felt like sleeping here",i said,"come here",he said.I snuggled to john,he wrapped his arm around me,i had a mark from Brian to show that i'm his.I put my head on his chest,we soon fell asleep cuddling in bed.

The next morning,i had lay in from feeling sick,me and Brian did have sex,unprotected sex.How do i tell him."good morning bear",John said,"Fuck Off Johnny",i said."i literally do not feel so good",i said,"go get my Alpha",i said."Okay",John said.John goes to get Brian as i curl up in bed,coughing my guts up."Oh my pup",Brian said."m don't feel well",i said."I know pup i know",he said.he felt my forehead,i nuzzled my head into his cool hand.

I can't be pregnant.

*A week later*

Fuck it.I took a pregnancy test.I waited for an hour,i i i its positive.Me and Brian never talked about kids."Babe",i said,"yes pup",he said,"i'mpregnant",i said."slower",he said,"i'm pregnant",i said.I gave him the test."And,its yours",i said."i i i i i i'm a dad",he said,"WE'RE PARENTS!",he said."calm down please",i said,"i'm the Alpha here",he said,poking my side,i squealed.Brian swept me off my feet and held me bridal style,we kissed.


End file.
